Me gustaria que Tokiya Ichinose fuera uke
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: una serie de historias donde tokiya se encuentra en la pocicion de "uke " con los personajes de Utapri. de la pagina de face con el nombre de el fanfic. Fanfic escrito por Carmilla Mircalla.
1. Chapter 1

UN 'ALUMNO' APLICADO.

Le había pedido a Shinomiya san que le ayudara a cantar como lo había hecho él en el escenario. Aquel torrente de pasión le había sobrecogido, y cuando volvió a ver a Shinomiya en aquella cafetería casi suplicándole que le enseñara, éste le dijo que si quería aprender con él, tendría que pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa.

Había algo en el semblante de Shinomiya Natsuki que no se ajustaba con el chico que Tokiya conocía en la academia, pero aceptó ir a su piso de todos modos, y éste lo sorprendió aún más al llevarlo en su motocicleta, conduciendo a gran velocidad por toda la ciudad en la noche lluviosa.

Tokiya no pudo volver a abrir los ojos hasta que la moto no aminoró su velocidad. Para entonces, todas sus ropas estaban empapadas, y contempló con sorpresa cómo Shinomiya entraba con su vehículo por la puerta de un garaje, en un apartamento estudio. Satsuki apagó el motor de la moto sacándose el casco mientras Tokiya bajaba contemplando el lugar.

- Jamás utilizo la puerta. El garaje comunica con la casa por esa puerta a la cocina. Estás tan mojado como un gato callejero.- Dijo mirándolo desde el calzado deportivo hasta el cabello añadiendo:

- Te enseñaré el cuarto de baño y allí podrás sacarte esas ropas y darte una ducha Tokiya- siguió al chico al interior de la vivienda. La puerta del garaje comunicaba con una cocina pequeña pero bien provista. Pasaron por el discreto salón, y Satsuki le señaló la primera puerta diciendo:

- Ahí está el baño. Las otras habitaciones son dormitorios. Prepararé algo para que entres en calor...

- Gracias...- Murmuró Tokiya temblando de frio deslizándose hacia el baño descalzo. Satsuki sonrió de nuevo mientras empezó a preparar dos tazas de cacao. Pronto escuchó el rumor de la ducha y acentuó su sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con llave.

- "Te tengo, 'HAYATO'..." -Pensó mientras buscaba el azúcar, añadiéndola a la leche con cacao. En el cuarto de baño, Tokiya se encontraba suspirando de puro deleite bajo el agua caliente.

Se le quitó el frio, y pronto salió de la ducha secando y cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. La voz de Shinomiya, junto a la puerta, lo hizo dar un respingo:

- Coge el albornoz beige para vestirte, y dame tus ropas. Las pondré a secar...- Tokiya se anudó el albornoz y cogió la cesta donde había colocado sus ropas.

Abrió la puerta, y de nuevo los ojos de Satsuki cayeron sobre él. Un poco avergonzado, el chico le pasó la cesta y éste la cogió llevándola a la cocina diciendo:

- He encendido la chimenea. Puedes terminar de sacarte el frio allí... -Mientras Tokiya contemplaba el fuego encendido en la chimenea con ojos brillantes llevando el albornoz Satsuki aguantaba la risa al ver que todas las ropas del chico estaban en su poder.

Las puso a secar y decidió sacar las tazas de cacao calientes para servirlas. Su mano derecha se deslizó a la puerta de un pequeño ropero, y sacó de allí un pequeño frasco de un líquido trasparente que servía para 'calmar un poco' al agresivo Kurusu Syo

- "Me pregunto si esto logrará calmar un poco a 'HAYATO', al menos en su primera noche..." -Pensó Satsuki, sonriendo cínicamente.

Satsuki decidió añadir una cucharada de aquel líquido a la taza del cacao de Tokiya. No tenía ningún sabor, y añadido en dosis pequeñas le servía de gran ayuda para 'calmar' cualquier temperamento agresivo.

- Aquí está el cacao Dijo pasándole la taza al chico.-

- Gracias... -Murmuró Tokiya sentándose de rodillas frente al fuego antes de dar pequeños sorbos. Satsuki sonrió y bebió de la suya comentando:

- 'HAYATO'...-

- No me llames así... Cuando cancele mi contrato, dejaré de ser 'HAYATO' para actuar con mi propio nombre Comentó Tokiya- sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

- Así que pretendes empezar desde cero, pero tus letras no tienen vida... Ni pasión... -Comentó Satsuki con rostro serio añadiendo:

- Has perdido la capacidad de sentir al doblegarte a todo el mundo en tu agencia... -Tokiya terminó la taza mirándolo a los ojos diciéndole:

- Si no empiezo a cambiar, me juego incluso la expulsión de la Academia Saotome... Necesito hacer algo y ya, Shinomiya san... -De pronto, la mirada de Tokiya se tornó borroso. Ante la sonrisa de Satsuki, el chico cerró los ojos por un momento susurrando mientras miraba las llamas:

- ¿ Qué me está pasando ? Me siento cansado...- Satsuki le quitó la taza de las manos comentando:

- Lo estás...-

- Tengo que tumbarme... -Susurró el chico, empezando a oscilar.

Satsuki lo cogió antes de que pudiera caer al suelo alzándolo suavemente sobre su hombro como un saco comentando divertido viéndolo con los ojos cerrados:

- No pensaba que fuese tan rápido contigo... -Satsuki llevó a un Tokiya adormecido a su dormitorio. Lo depositó sobre la cama y allí, sonriendo, pasó sus dedos por los labios del chico murmurando:

- Muchos admiradores darían cualquier cosa por verte así, 'HAYATO'...Lástima que sólo podamos estar en esta situación tú y yó... -Satsuki abrió un poco el albornoz del chico viéndole ladear la cabeza emitiendo un suave gemido.

Descubrió los hombros y el pecho del chico, y ahora sus dedos recorrieron los pezones de Tokiya de forma lenta y lasciva. Muy pronto, la sonrisa de Satsuki se ensanchó, al ver cómo estos reaccionaban a sus caricias alzándose endurecidos. Satsuki entonces, besó los labios del chico y bajó por el cuello de éste. Tokiya medio abrió los párpados susurrando debilmente:

- ¿ Qué estás haciendo... Shinomiya san... ?-

- ¿ Aún no lo sabes, 'HAYATO' ? Intento sacar toda la pasión que puedas tener en tu interior... -Murmuró Satsuki junto a su cuello mientras desataba el albornoz, abriéndolo y deslizando su mano de forma sensual por el pecho y el vientre del chico en dirección a su miembro. Tokiya abrió los ojos de golpe parpadeando confusamente.

Al sentir la mano del chico sobre su miembro, abrió la boca para emitir una protesta pero Satsuki fue más rápido y aprisionó la boca del chico con la suya sujetándole ambas muñecas con su mano libre y sometiéndolo bajo su cuerpo.

Tokiya enrojeció más, totalmente sofocado gimiendo dentro de la boca de Satsuki, quien metió una pierna entre las del chico impidiéndole cerrarlas a fin de continuar explorando y acariciando su miembro y su escroto. Una pequeña mordida al labio de Satsuki, bastó para que éste liberase su boca escuchándole protestar temerosamente entre jadeos:

- ¡Suéltame!-

- ¿'No te gusta la lección que estoy enseñándote'? Mírate ahora; empiezas a tener pasión...-

- ¡Esto no me gusta... Ah...! -Satsuki rió, viéndole arquear la espalda intentando liberarse ante sus caricias diciendo:

- 'Te está gustando, 'HAYATO'... No lo niegues... Ya tienes una gran excitación...'-

- ¡Ah... Ahh... Para, por favor...!- Gimió cerrando los ojos empezando a sudar con las mejillas rojas, volviendo a gemir cuando Satsuki buscó sus duros pezones humedeciéndolos con la lengua endureciéndolos más.

- ¡Basta, no sigas...!- Gimió, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo cómo su miembro endurecido empezaba a latir de forma lujuriosa

- Un poco más, 'HAYATO'... -Susurraba Satsuki

- ¡N-no... ! ¡Ah...! ¡Quita la mano! ¡Ah...Aahh...! ¡No me toques! ¡ Aahh...Suéltame !-Gemía Tokiya mirándolo entre cohibido y asustado.

La mano de Satsuki aumentó el ritmo y Tokiya no pudo soportarlo. Entre jadeos, pronto se deshizo llenando la mano de Satsuki gimiendo a punto de llorar

- ¡ Ah... No puedo... Aahh... Ahh... No puedo contenerme... Shinomiya san, por favor... Aaaaahhh...! -Satsuki sonrió lamiendo su mano manchada sin soltar al sudoroso chico que seguía jadeando bajo el peso de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas gimiendo:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto... Shinomiya san...? -Satsuki se quedó con el cinturón del albornoz, antes de voltear el cuerpo de Tokiya sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole abrir los ojos asustado diciendo mientras le arrancaba el albornoz dejándolo completamente desnudo:

- 'Porque si quieres volver a ponerle pasión a tus temas, no tienes más remedio que recordar todo lo que pase esta noche... Y todo este fín de semana...' -Satsuki estiró los brazos de Tokiya atándole las muñecas con el cinturón del albornoz tras sentársele encima para impedirle cualquier huida fuera de la cama. Tokiya advirtió lo que estaba tramando Shinomiya porque lo miró entre avergonzado y aterrado diciendo:

- ¡No! ¡Eso no, por favor...!.-

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? 'Sólo voy a hacerte una exploración de avanzadilla'

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No me toques! -Gritó Tokiya, viendo cómo éste se colocaba a su espalda impidiéndole de nuevo cerrar las piernas deslizando una de sus piernas, acariciándole la espalda hasta la nuca oyéndole decir en una súplica:

- ¡No me hagas eso, Shinomiya san...! ¡Haré cualquier cosa...! Satsuki golpeó suavemente una de sus nalgas desnudas riendo mientras decía:

- Eso ya lo dijiste cuando me suplicaste que te enseñara a recuperar la pasión, 'HAYATO'... ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? 'Y lo estoy haciendo, tal y como me pediste'

- ¿¡Qué!? -Los ojos de Tokiya miraron con asombro a aquel chico sin reconocerlo. Aquel carácter tan duro y cruel no era igual al Natsuki que veía en la academia, y cuando notó que éste le abría las nalgas no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas gimiendo:

- ¡Me has engañado…!-

- ¡Qué dices! -Dijo Satsuki mirándolo serio mientras comentaba:

- ¡Yo no te he engañado! ¡Te ofreciste tú solito! 'Y tal y como te estoy viendo, no sólo te encanta aprender...Vas a ser muy aplicado, y harás cuanto yo te diga porque sabes que es por tu futura carrera' -Satsuki se humedeció los dedos con saliva y a Tokiya se le descompuso el rostro al sentir el primer dedo en su entrada, presionando suave, pero firmemente.

- ¡Eres despreciable... Te odio...No me hagas daño...! -Gimió, dejando correr las lágrimas al sentir que el dedo entraba en él, moviéndose de forma profunda y seductora, haciéndole enrojecer de nuevo y jadear bajo la sonrisa de Satsuki, quien murmuró:

- Cálmate...Ya te dije que es sólo una exploración de avanzadilla...'Más adelante, cuando pueda entrar en ti de verdad, me lo agradecerás plenamente' -Tokiya quería morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.

Por mucho que se negara, todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las caricias de Shinomiya. Lo sentía arder como una llama mientras continuaba gimiendo y jadeando. Ni siquiera distinguía si las lágrimas que estaba dejando caer sobre la almohada, eran de impotencia o de un placer que empezaba a crecer en su interior, hasta límites insospechados. Satsuki le besó la nuca y la espalda perlada de sudor, antes de introducir un segundo dedo, escuchando sus jadeos y gemidos susurrando:

- Eso es... Concéntrate en lo que sientes...-

- ¡ Aahh... Me duele... Ah...Aahh...Ahh...Ah...Me estás haciendo daño...!-

- Pronto se irá...- Tokiya notaba que de nuevo su miembro estaba reaccionando endureciéndose. Entre gemidos y jadeos alzó las nalgas quedando con las piernas abiertas totalmente expuesto ante Shinomiya, quien sonrió deslizando su mano libre para comprobar sus alzados pezones antes de comenzar a masturbarle de nuevo diciendo:

- Eso es...Déjate llevar...A-poyando la frente contra la almohada.

Tokiya sudaba mientras Shinomiya seguía sometiendo su cuerpo y su mente empujándole al placer con los ojos cerrados y las rojas mejillas húmedas. Satsuki introdujo un tercer dedo, y pronto sonrió al notar que estaba alcanzando la próstata del chico, quien alzó más las nalgas acercando involuntaria y rítmicamente su propio trasero contra su mano entre gemidos y jadeos.

- ¡Shinomiya san, por favor...Aaahh... No...No puedo más... Aaahh...!-

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien... -Susurró, decidido a hacerle eyacular por segunda vez.

Movió más aprisa los dedos dentro del chico, y pronto consiguió lo que quería; Tokiya volvió a aumentar la intensidad y el ritmo de sus gemidos y jadeos hasta acabar con un segundo grito en su mano, deslizando su cansado y sudoroso cuerpo hasta la cama y quedando allí, desnudo ante él, con los ojos cerrados jadeando entrecortadamente entre gemidos.

- Como te dije, te has portado bien, 'HAYATO'... Serás un 'kohai' aplicado durante todo este fin de semana y harás todo cuanto yo te diga sin protestar, porque sabes que es por tu bien... ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo liberando sus muñecas del cinturón del albornoz. Agotado y confuso, Tokiya sabía que no podía negarse.

Él mismo había caído en aquella trampa y ahora, sólo debía aceptar su propio castigo, y obedecer a todo lo que Shinomiya pidiera sin rechistar. Y aunque ahora mismo todo su cuerpo fuera una llama de dolor y placer a partes iguales, susurró en un murmullo con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza sin querer mirarle, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta:

- Sí... 'Sempai'... -Satsuki sonrió con ojos brillantes, antes de cubrir el desnudo cuerpo del cansado chico con la manta abandonando la habitación para dejarlo dormir...


	2. Chapter 2

Tokiya tuvo el sueño ligero toda la madrugada del viernes al sábado, y a la mañana siguiente parecía tan silencioso como un ratón, intentando no molestar en nada a quien consideraba poco menos que su secuestrador. Vestido con el albornoz, Tokiya sólo dejó la habitación para usar el baño, desayunar y comer, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y la noche se acercaba, su cuerpo y su cerebro mantenían una batalla: La mente de Tokiya se negaba a creer que lo que Shinomiya le había hecho la pasada noche fuera algo positivo para su carrera. Su cuerpo, en cambio, parecía anhelar una repetición de aquello. Y Satsuki, que lo miraba enrojecer sin motivo esquivando su mirada, parecía sonreír presintiendo lo que éste estaba pasando.

- Sal de tu escondite y ven a cenar...- Comentó Satsuki añadiendo con sonrisa cínica:

- 'No has comido casi nada y necesitarás fortalecerte para la siguiente lección' -Tokiya lo miró casi con aprehensión, antes de levantarse caminando hacia la cocina. La verdad era que no tenía apetito, y le estaba costando cada vez más controlar sus propios pensamientos estando Shinomiya cerca.

Acabada la cena, Tokiya lavó los platos y los secó, pero al caminar hacia su refugio, Satsuki apareció ante él bloqueando la puerta, y tras deslizarle el albornos hasta los codos dejando el pecho del chico al descubierto, le sujetó los brazos a la espalda con su mano derecha y alzándole la barbilla, buscó su boca capturando sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Las mejillas del chico ardieron sintiendo cómo la lengua de Shinomiya buscaba la suya. Gimió suavemente, pero no lo rechazó y lo dejó hacer hasta que éste, liberó sus cálidos labios susurrando contemplando sus ojos:

- ¿Listo para la segunda lección? Si te portas bien, podría liberarte mañana domingo por la mañana... -Tokiya guardó silencio mirándolo mientras la mano libre de Satsuki acariciaba sus duros pezones.

El chico los pellizcó, y Tokiya emitió un gemido, mirándolo entre jadeos viéndolo quitarle el cinturón del albornoz diciendo:

- ¿Vas a atarme de nuevo?- Satsuki lo miró a los ojos... Y de repente sonrió cínicamente, atrapándole una muñeca y llevándolo a la habitación diciendo:

- Esta vez será mucho mejor...La otra noche sólo me contenté con revisarte y tocar todos los rincones de tu cuerpo... 'Hoy seré capaz de entrar en ti y tocar tu mente'- Tokiya se estremeció, y cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde: Satsuki había cerrado con llave la puerta y lo miraba diciendo con el cinturón del albornoz al cuello a modo de corbata:

- 'Desnúdate, kohai...Te lo ordena tu sempai...'- Mordiéndose los labios para controlar la vergüenza, Tokiya deslizó el albornoz por sus brazos hasta que éste cayó al suelo, quedando expuesto ante él con las mejillas rojas. Satsuki asintió, sonriendo mientras decía:

- Mírate... Tu cuerpo está gritando que lo acaricie y que le haga volver a sentir la pasión de la otra noche... Pero la pasión no necesita solamente dulces caricias... También necesita dolor...- Y antes de que Tokiya pudiera reaccionar, Satsuki cogió su brazo derecho doblándoselo a la espalda

- ¡Me haces daño, Shinomiya san!-

- ¡Obedece a tu sempai! -Rugió Natsuki, y empujó al chico hasta colocarlo de rodillas sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas para acariciar su pecho y su miembro diciendo:

- ¿Podrás resistir la presión?- Tokiya jadeó, intentando controlar el dolor del brazo asintiendo. Satsuki sonrió mientras lo masturbaba rítmicamente:

- Quiero oírte gemir... Y esta vez, no quiero negativas, kohai... Tokiya -entrecerró los ojos entre jadeos y gemidos, a medida que las caricias de Shinomiya iban endureciendo su miembro haciéndolo latir lascivamente.

Pronto, su cuerpo empezó a sudar de tal manera que parecía tener brillo propio, y Satsuki alternaba sus caricias con pellizcos a sus duros pezones para que gimiera más alto con ojos cerrados y mejillas sofocadas. Pronto, hizo bajar el pecho del chico empujándole más la cabeza contra la cama para que alzara bien las caderas exponiendo bien su trasero de tal manera que él no tendría necesidad de separarle las suaves nalgas descubriendo bien su entrada con una sonrisa.

- Se me está durmiendo el brazo, Shinomiya san...- Murmuró entre jadeos Tokiya sin volver la cabeza, mientras Satsuki se humedecía los dedos lenta y de forma lasciva, antes de empujar su entrada con un primer dedo.

- ¡Aahh... No...!- Gimió Tokiya entre jadeos cerrando los ojos al notar cómo aquel primer dedo empezaba a abrirse paso por su interior de forma profunda y sensual, en movimientos rítmicos.

- Sigue gimiendo -Susurró Satsuki, lamiendo su sudoroso cuello, y pronto, Tokiya redobló los gemidos al sentir un segundo dedo uniendo su danza con el primero.

Movió su brazo libre para aferrar con fuerza la almohada cerrando los ojos, y apretó los dientes un momento entre jadeos con las mejillas sofocadas.

- ¡Aahh...! ¡Ah...Ah...Aaahh...! -Satsuki lamió su columna desde el principio del trasero hasta su nuca, notando cómo éste se estremecía.

En esta ocasión, ni había atado al chico ni le había dado nada para calmar su carácter, pero el tener un brazo sujetado a la espalda, ya era un claro gesto de sometimiento, y tras añadir un tercer dedo dentro del chico, susurró:

- Tendrás que aprender a controlarte...'Si te vas ahora, no te liberaré mañana' -Le susurró junto al oído.

Tokiya volvió a apretar los dientes ya que todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos poder terminar tras aquellos dedos que cruelmente se movían incitándole. Su miembro estaba completamente duro y alzado, así como sus pezones, y todo él sudaba copiosamente con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba:

- "Shinomiya es inhumano...Estoy a punto de estallar, y él está tan calmado..." -Tokiya no lo sabía, pero Satsuki tenía problemas para controlarse en aquellos momentos.

Ya había logrado preparar la entrada del chico de tal manera que ahora era su propio y duro miembro quien exigía diversión.

- "Sólo un poco más... Y será completamente mio..." -Pensó mientras las primeras gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente.

Apartó los dedos de la entrada del chico sonriendo, y se abrió el cinturón y la bragueta de los pantalones en lo que Tokiya parecía descansar de la exploración. De pronto, Satsuki volvió a hacerle bajar más el pecho para alzarle bien las caderas, y los ojos de Tokiya se abrieron como platos al sentir cómo el durísimo miembro de Shinomiya Natsuki se movía entre sus nalgas gimiendo:

- ¡No!-

- ¡Puedes hacerlo!-

- ¡No, no lo haré! ¡Suelta!-

- ¡Obedece! -Rugió Satsuki empujando con la punta de su miembro la entrada del chico, y cuando entró en él, Tokiya emitió una mezcla entre un gemido y un grito cerrando los ojos con mejillas sofocadas, entre jadeos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero continuó gimiendo entre jadeos hasta que Satsuki se acopló completamente, haciéndole sentir la presión de su interior diciendo:

- Acostúmbrate...Relájate... Siéntelo dentro de tí... -Satsuki empezó a moverse muy despacio de forma sensual, mientras Tokiya se mordía el brazo y a veces mordía la almohada entre gemidos.

El dolor iba cediendo al placer mientras Satsuki iba incrementando su ritmo, y poco a poco ambos fueron acompasando sus jadeos y gemidos. Cuando los movimientos de Satsuki ya fueron embestidas acompasadas, éste liberó el brazo de Tokiya y el chico aferró la almohada celebrando cada embestida con un gemido.

Pedía más, y Satsuki estaba entregado a él. Deslizó su mano bajo el cuerpo del chico buscando su miembro, y descubrió que éste se había controlado, por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de él, hasta conseguir que se fuera con un grito lleno de sensualidad. Pero Satsuki no quería irse tan pronto, y por suerte, él sí tenía control y experiencia.

Quería disfrutar de aquel momento pues sabía que después de aquel fín de semana era más que probable que Ichinose Tokiya no le dejara ni acercársele, por eso, durante gran parte de la noche cambió diferentes posturas para continuar llenando el interior de aquel cuerpo joven y lleno de energía. Quería llenarlo de pasión, y alejar todo rastro de frialdad que pudiera tener.

Tokiya lloró entre sus brazos al amanecer, cuando su cuerpo dolorido no pudo soportar más caricias. Entonces, con Tokiya sentado frente a él mientras continuaba penetrándole, Satsuki bebió sus lágrimas, lamió sus húmedas y rojas mejillas y contempló sus ojos cerrados, antes de irse dentro de él completamente con un ronco gemido para luego, acostarlo suave y delicadamente entre las sábanas sonriendo, para velar su sueño susurrándole mientras le acariciaba el cabello:

- "Ichinose Tokiya...No importa que no podamos estar juntos... Me perteneces en cuerpo y alma...Lo sabes bien... Te dejaré marchar si ese es tu deseo...Pero jamás volverás a sentir lo mismo con otros que conmigo, porque yo fui tu sempai... No lo olvides nunca..." -Satsuki buscó la boca del chico una vez más besándolo, esta vez con un poco más de ternura.

Tokiya emitió un largo suspiro entrando en un sueño profundo, y Satsuki lo dejó dormir abandonando la habitación con los primeros rayos del sol del domingo...


	3. Chapter 3

OTOYA 'EL VOYEUR

Los ojos del pelirrojo no se apartaban del joven de cabello azulado llamado Ichinose Tokiya. Sabía que aquel chico estaba en la clase 'S', mucho más avanzada que la suya, pero tenerlo además de compañero de cuarto era casi una bendición. Todas las mañanas, Tokiya era el primero en levantarse para poder disfrutar de una ducha matinal, y Otoya Ittoki, tan pronto como el chico entraba en el cuarto de baño, se deslizaba como una serpiente fuera de su cama para espiarle mirando por la cerradura mientras éste se duchaba.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Otoya ' se había espabilado' por así decirlo por culpa de otros dos compañeros en la Academia Saotome: Uno de ellos era Hijirikawa Masato, también compañero de clase de Otoya. El otro era Jinguji Ren, quien tenía a Ichinose Tokiya en la clase 'S'. Ambos chicos, Masato y Ren ya se conocían de antes y pertenecían a buenas familias adineradas, por lo que no era de extrañar que aprovechasen sus momentos de estancia en la habitación que compartían para 'divertirse' entre ellos.

Cuando descubrieron que el pelirrojo Otoya Ittoki les había pillado juntos en el bosque, no se lo pensaron dos veces, y durante dos semanas, Ittoki se convirtió poco menos que en su 'esclavo, mascota y juguete sexual', hasta estar bien seguros de que no contaría jamás a nadie lo que ellos hacían. Y ahora que ya le habían dejado relativamente en paz, Otoya andaba espiando a su compañero de habitación. Y no sólo eso:

Por las noches, Ittoki tenía sueños perversos con Ichinose donde éste se veía completamente sometido a su voluntad, haciendo todo cuanto éste le ordenaba. Al principio, Otoya controlaba más o menos la situación. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, éste veía que su cuerpo podría traicionarle en cualquier momento. ¿Y qué pasaría si una noche no conseguía controlarse? ¿Se contentaría con acariciarlo mientras dormía profundamente, o saltaría rudamente sobre él interrumpiendo su sueño?

- ¡Chicos, tenéis que ayudarme!-

Gimoteaba Otoya a sus amigos Masato y Ren aquella mañana junto al lago.

- Te estás dejando llevar por tus instintos y no has sabido preguntar lo más importante, Otoya ¿Sabes si Ichinose ha pasado por experiencias similares a las que tú has pasado?- Le preguntó Ren abiertamente. Masato se atrevió a comentar:

- "Si no las ha pasado, yo diría que desea pasarlas con Shinomiya Natsuki"

- ¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ren y Otoya.

-He visto muchas veces cómo Ichinose mira a Shinomiya, y cuando éste está alrededor del pequeño Kurusu Syo los ojos de Ichinose se oscurecen y se entristece su expresión...Eso, significará algo-

- ¿¡Ichinose ama a Shinomiya!? ¡Pero si ellos nunca han estado juntos! -Exclamaba Otoya sin saber que Masa tenía toda la razón: Tokiya no comprendía cómo Shinomiya Natsuki podía tratar a Kurusu Syo de forma dulce y tierna, mientras él había sido tratado con rudeza.

Y lo peor de todo era que Natsuki no parecía acordarse de nada de aquel fín de semana salvaje y apasionado, por lo que Tokiya sentía celos hacia el pequeño Syo, y mucha tristeza en su interior pensando que el verdadero amor de Shinomiya Natsuki era Kurusu Syo, mientras él había sido utilizado como 'un chico cualquiera'.

Aquella mañana, como todas las mañanas, Otoya volvió a ver entrar a Tokiya al cuarto de baño. Esperó haciendo tiempo, y volvió a deslizarse hasta la puerta acercándose a mirar por la cerradura. Esta vez, lo que vió lo dejó con las mejillas tan rojas que tuvo que saltar y meterse bajo las sábanas cuando Tokiya abandonó el cuarto de baño, ya vestido para bajar a desayunar.

Otoya pudo ver cómo Ichinose Tokiya, acariciaba bajo el agua caliente de la ducha su cuerpo desnudo a medio aclarar, para luego dirigir su mano derecha a su endurecido miembro comenzando a masturbarse con suaves gemidos entrecerrando los ojos.

El 'tratamiento' que Satsuki había administrado a Tokiya le había creado tal dependencia de sexo, que ahora debía darse autoplacer para no descontrolarse en la academia. ¡ Y el pelirrojo Otoya Ittoki, le había pillado al estar espiando su ducha matinal !. No contento con eso, Otoya contó a sus amigos todo cuanto había visto aquella mañana:

- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Andaba haciendo eso en la ducha!? -Exclamó Hijirikawa Masato, sorprendido, mientras Jinguji Ren reía astutamente comentando:

- Bueno, eso simplifica mucho mas las cosas, ¿No crees, Otoya?-

- ¿En qué lo simplifica?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, antes de notar cómo Ren rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo diciendo en un murmullo:

- 'Ichinose necesita desahogarse porque está desesperado... Y si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, podrías ascender tu nivel'-

- ¿Mi nivel?-

Preguntó el chico confusamente. Masato empezó a sonreir comentando:

- ¡Por supuesto! Primero fuiste nuestro esclavo sexual, nuestra mascota y nuestro juguete, pero si lograses someter a Ichinose Tokiya, pasarías a ser como Jinguji: 'Tendrías tu primer esclavo sexual'-Otoya enrojeció hasta la propia raíz del pelo imaginando a Ichinose Tokiya viéndose sometido a todos sus caprichos murmurando nerviosamente:

- ¡Pero si es ahora que sólo lo he visto desnudo y autosatisfaciéndose y ya me vuelve completamente loco, si encima lo llevo a la cama y empiezo a jugar con él...!-

- ¡Eh, Eh...Contrólate Otoya, o terminarás perforando tus pantalones!

Exclamó Ren, advirtiendo la enorme erección que el chico tenía bajo las risas de Masato quien dijo:

-Piensa bien lo que vás a hacer, porque de lo contrario, alguien se te podría adelantar...-

- ¿¡Hablas de Shinomiya Natsuki!? ¡Él sólo tiene ojos para Kurusu Syo!- Dijo Otoya, llevándose un capón en la cabeza por parte de Masato quien señaló a Jinguji Ren diciendo:

- ¡Hablo de Jinguji, idiota!-

- Hijirikawa tiene razón, Otoya..."Si dejas escapar a Ichinose Tokiya en el plazo de una semana, yo no voy a permitir que ese 'caramelito' se escape tan fácilmente, y ya sabes muy bien cómo hago las cosas..." -Otoya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de exclamar nerviosamente:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡De eso nada! ¡"Es mío"!-

Tokiya se encaminaba hacia la academia cuando oyó gritar a Otoya y se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Jinguji Ren y Hijirikawa Masato, reían ante un enrojecido Otoya Ittoki quien los miraba entre enfadado y a punto de llorar. Otoya miró en su dirección y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Su miembro aún no había bajado del todo, y seguía abultando en sus pantalones.

- ¡To...Tokiya...! -Gimió, colocando ambas manos delante de la bragueta, pero Tokiya se había dado cuenta:

El chico miró sorprendido a Otoya completamente rojo, y se dio la vuelta corriendo al interior del local. Jinguji Ren, sonriendo, dijo mientras empujaba a Otoya dándole un azote en las nalgas:

- ¡"Anda a por tu presa"!- Otoya corrió hacia la academia mientras Masato comentaba mirando a Ren serio:

- ¿Serás capaz de mantener tu palabra de dejarle el camino libre a Otoya? Si no tienes palabra, jamás volverá a hablarte en la vida...-Ren sonrió cínicamente murmurando mientras caminaba con él hacia la clase:

- Una semana, Masato... Es todo el tiempo que le daré a nuestro pequeño pelirrojo. Si no es capaz de llevar a Ichinose a su terreno...Entraré en acción...-


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTA PARTE - ¡ACOSO Y DERRIBO!

De madrugada, Tokiya abrió los ojos bostezando en su cama antes de quedarse quieto escuchando unos ruidos extraños en la penumbra de la habitación que compartía con Otoya. Después de haber visto la erección en el pantalón de su compañero de habitación, Tokiya se sentía inquieto e incómodo.

Apenas habló con él durante la cena e incluso terminó más tarde sus deberes sin volverle la espalda, porque le había parecido sentir la mirada del chico clavada en su nuca haciéndole tener escalofríos. Pero ahora, en plena noche, los sonidos que estaba escuchando le pusieron en alerta y como era de naturaleza curiosa, terminó por levantarse intrigado para saber qué demonios andaba haciendo Otoya susurrando serio:

- Otoya, ¿Estás bien...?- Empezó a preguntar, cuando la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes iluminando la habitación.

Tokiya miró al avergonzadísimo Otoya Ittoki, y retrocedió un paso al haberle pillado masturbándose bajo las sábanas.

- ¡Otoya...!-

- ¡Ah... No es lo que piensas...!- Rápido como un rayo, Otoya aferró al chico por un brazo atrayéndolo a su cama.

Tokiya cayó sobre el chico con ojos como platos gimiendo cuando éste lo metió bajo su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse y tapándole la boca susurrando nerviosamente:

- ¿¡Pero qué...!? ¡ Mmhh...!-

- ¡Por favor, Tokiya... No grites...!- La mirada acuosa de su compañero dejaron silencioso a Tokiya, que dejó de removerse mirándolo a los ojos mientras hablaba:

- Tengo que confesarte algo... Lo siento muchísimo...En silencio, -Tokiya escuchó con asombro cómo su compañero de habitación le había espiado en el baño cuando se duchaba.

Enrojeció cuando le confesó haberle visto dándose autoplacer, y volvió a mirarle con ojos asombrados al oirle decir lo que deseaba hacer con él:

- No quiero que nadie más se me adelante en esta academia, aunque sé muy bien que te sientes atraido por Shinomiya Natsuki... Pero cualquier otro sería capaz de hacerte daño si decidiera someterte por la fuerza si no te tengo yo primero, en el plazo de una semana...Lo siento mucho, Tokiya... No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo... Voy a retirar la mano de tu boca...Y luego, podrás echarme la bronca y marcharte a tu cama si así lo quieres, pero todo lo que te he contado es 100% cierto...-

Libre de la mano del pelirrojo, Tokiya seguía sin moverse un centímetro mirando al chico murmurando:

- Otoya... No debiste haberme espiado...Al menos, debiste haberme dejado ese momento de intimidad...-Susurró con las mejillas rojas

- Lo siento mucho, Tokiya...-Susurró el chico, viendo sorprendido cómo Tokiya se acomodaba en la cama junto a él preguntando:

- ¿Quién dices que podría hacerme daño en el plazo de una semana si no logras estar conmigo?-

- Jinguji Ren...-Tokiya lo miró sorprendido, descubriendo así que tanto Ren como Masato, solían practicar los mismos juegos que Satsuki. Otoya parecía meditar que Tokiya estaba muy a gusto compartiendo su cama cuando el chico susurró:

- Otoya... ¿'Qué piensas hacer conmigo'?- La sola pregunta, hizo que el pelirrojo empezara a temblar de puros nervios. Tokiya lo miró con asombro.

Aquello parecía ser demasiado para él, por lo que alzó su mano derecha apoyándola sobre el pecho de Otoya murmurando con una sonrisa:

- Está bien, está bien... No te preguntaré nada...-Otoya pareció entristecerse al ver que Tokiya abandonaba la cama mirándolo en pié antes de sonreir diciéndole:

- 'Te facilitaré un poco el trabajo...'-

- ¿¡Qué!? -Ante el asombro del chico, Tokiya se saca el pijama mirándolo un poco avergonzado quedando en ropa interior antes de volver a la cama susurrando:

- Hazme un sitio... Hace mucho frio...-

- ¡Sí! -Exclama Otoya cubriéndolo y acercándolo a su propio cuerpo bajo las mantas. Tokiya se acurrucó contra él emitiendo un suspiro y abrazándolo, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces, se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios con los suyos besándolo de forma dulce...Otoya no tardó en volver a meterlo bajo su cuerpo y tras quitarse su chaqueta de pijama, volvió a besarlo bajando por su cuello hasta encontrar sus pezones.

Necesitado de caricias, Tokiya arqueó suave y sensualmente su pecho cerrando los ojos emitiendo un suave gemido cuando el chico pasó su lengua por ellos haciendo que se alcen escuchando sus jadeos antes de mirarlo con las mejillas rojas

- ¡Tokiya...!- Murmura Otoya mirando su cara avergonzada mientras le acaricia los costados y la espalda.

Otoya se sacó el pantalón de pijama y Tokiya enrojeció violentamente al sentir la tremenda erección que éste tenía bajo los slips blancos, antes de susurrar:

- Déjame desnudarte, Tokiya...-Tokiya se lo piensa. Sabe que no volverá a estar con Shinomiya, y decide cerrar los ojos asintiendo.

Las ardientes manos de Otoya le sacan los boxers negros, y pronto el chico medio esconde su cara contra el cuello del pelirrojo emitiendo suaves gemidos y jadeos al sentir cómo éste acaricia su miembro medio erecto susurrando con una sonrisa:

- No pasa nada... No te haré daño, Tokiya...-Abrazado a él, Tokiya deja que Otoya explore todo su cuerpo antes de que éste le deje acostado de espaldas a él, y parpadea sorprendido cuando Otoya alza sus piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros dejándolo expuesto ante él con las mejillas rojas

- O...Otoya...-Murmura mirándole nervioso. Sonriendo, el pelirrojo se humedece los dedos y Tokiya traga saliva antes de sentir el primer dedo acariciando su entrada antes de entrar en él

- ¡Aah... Otoya, por favor...!- Gime entrecerrando los ojos aferrando las sábanas muriendo de vergüenza.

Otoya besa sus labios y continúa explorando su interior añadiendo un segundo dedo, consiguiendo que Tokiya arquee su espalda lleno de pasión cerrando los ojos entre jadeos

- Eres increible, Tokiya...Eres tan cálido...- Murmura el pelirrojo, antes de retirar sus dedos acercándose para entrar en él.

Tokiya lo recibe con un abrazo cálido entre suaves gemidos, y no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la ternura que el pelirrojo está teniendo con él, tan diferente de la agresividad que Shinomiya empleara con él.

Ambos empiezan a moverse de forma rítmica y sensual entre dulces besos, hasta que el pelirrojo incrementa el ritmo de sus movimientos embistiéndole de forma profunda, haciendo que Tokiya se lleve la mano derecha a la boca para evitar gemir demasiado alto mordiéndose la entre jadeos con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente, Otoya no aguanta más y se va dentro de él. Con un gemido, Tokiya se vá tras él y no suelta el abrazo escondiendo su cara contra el cuello del chico cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar lágrimas entre jadeos. Otoya, al sentir la humedad, se separa y contempla su rostro preguntando preocupado:

- ¡Tokiya! ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Quizá he sido brusco contigo...Tokiya mueve la cabeza negativamente sonriendo a través de las lágrimas murmurando:

- Estoy bien...Muy bien...-

- Quiero que duermas aquí conmigo esta noche... Por favor, no te sientas mal...- Tokiya se seca las mejillas suspirando antes de sonreir debilmente murmurando mientras se acurruca contra él:

- De verdad estoy bien, Otoya... -Abrazado a él, Tokiya lo vé dormirse mientras está convencido de que su amor por Shinomiya Natsuki no ha sido más que una ilusión.

Otoya Ittoki, le ha hecho sentir de una manera totalmente diferente a la que había sentido con Shinomiya, y ya no quiere hacerse más ilusiones de tener una relación con quien le hiciera tanto daño en su primera vez.

El amanecer descubre a los jóvenes amantes, dormidos, desnudos y abrazados compartiendo la cama del pelirrojo. Tokiya es el primero en abrir los ojos, y tras contemplar el rostro dormido y cansado de su amigo sonríe antes de besar sus labios suavemente susurrando antes de abandonar la cama para ducharse:

- Arigato, Ittoki kun…-


	5. Chapter 5

QUINTA PARTE - SITUACIÓN CRÍTICA

Dos días más tarde, Otoya Ittoki no puede evitar contarle lo ocurrido a Hijirikawa Masato cuando ambos están a solas en un reservado de la cafetería:

- ¿¡Lo hiciste!? ¿¡En serio!?- Exclama Masato, mirando al pelirrojo totalmente asombrado. Otoya sonríe con ojos brillantes diciendo:

- Fue increíble, Hijirikawa san... Tokiya es cálido y sensible... 'Casi creí estar con un ángel en aquel momento...'-Masato sonríe diciendo en un murmullo:

- En hora buena, Otoya...-La voz de Jinguji Ren llega hasta ellos desde atrás diciendo curioso:

- ¿En hora buena? ¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro 'pequeño pelirrojo' consiguió cumplir con la misión?- Otoya enmudece enrojeciendo mientras Hijirikawa suspira adoptando un aire serio antes de comentar:

- Sí, Jinguji... Otoya ha conseguido ascender de nivel...-Ren coge una silla sentándose a horcajadas mirando a Otoya con una cínica sonrisa diciendo:

- ¿Y qué tal te fue con Ichinose Tokiya? ¿Se debatió mucho? ¿Lloró? ¿O finalmente se rindió a ti entre suspiros y gemidos?-

- ¡Jinguji! -Exclama Masato mirando a su alrededor por si alguien más ha estado escuchando. Otoya mira a Ren comentando serio y un tanto enfadado:

- ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- Comenta levantándose y alejándose de allí. Masato termina su té comentando sin mirar a Ren:

- Otoya ha dicho que pasó una noche maravillosa con Ichinose, y que según sus propias palabras, el joven fue 'como un ángel'- Ren estalla en carcajadas cubriéndose luego la boca con una mano mirando a Masato divertido diciendo:

- Lo siento, Masato... Pero conociendo a Otoya, creo que estoy bastante seguro de muchas cosas: La primera de todas es que Ichinose tiene conocimientos 'de cómo pasarlo bien', y si Otoya ha hablado de esa manera, es señal de que Ichinose decidió facilitarle las cosas a nuestro amigo y, de paso, él pudo desahogarse con él... -Hijirikawa deja la taza de té mirándolo serio comentando:

- Y ahora tú, te propones intentarlo también con Ichinose... ¿No es así?-

- ¿Es que no puedo? Ichinose no es propiedad de nadie. Apuesto lo que sea a que no mantiene una relación tan fuerte como la que tú y yo mantenemos...-Hijirikawa se levanta de golpe mirándolo tenso comentando de forma cortante:

- Tú sabrás si realmente te interesa tener esa 'relación fuerte' conmigo, si te propones cazar a otra presa Jinguji...-La sonrisa de Ren se acentúa murmurando:

- Uh... ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes celos de que Ichinose pueda alejarme de tí?-

- Eso no depende de mí, pero si tantas ganas tienes de cazar algo nuevo, deberías pensarlo dos veces ya que es conmigo con quien compartes la habitación, no con Ichinose-

- Entonces seré justo contigo y te prometo no encariñarme demasiado con Ichinose para no tener que perderte de vista, ¿De acuerdo, Hijirikawa? -Masato lo mira a los ojos y comenta con todo el desprecio del mundo antes de retirarse:

- Hagas lo que hagas con él, sigues siendo despreciable, Jinguji...- Ren contempla su espalda sonriendo antes de murmurar:

- Lo sé, Hijirikawa... Por desgracia, es una cualidad de la que no me puedo desprender...-Tokiya ha terminado un largo y duro entrenamiento y sube a la habitación a ducharse.

Tras colocar su chaqueta de chandall tapando la cerradura (para evitar ser espiado nuevamente por Otoya), Tokiya se desnuda y abre el grifo de la ducha entrando bajo el agua caliente con un suspiro. Cuando sale vistiendo pantalón corto y camiseta de algodón, se lleva una sorpresa: Jinguji Ren está acostado en la cama de Otoya esperando con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal? -Comenta viéndolo pasar hacia su escritorio buscando sus libros de estudio descalzo comentando con rostro serio:

- Si buscas a Otoya creo que estaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros de música...-

- No buscaba a Otoya precisamente. "Te buscaba a tí..."- Tokiya lo mira a los ojos desconfiado comentando:

- ¿A mí?-

- Tengo una proposición que hacerte, Ichinose... -Comenta Ren, sentándose en la cama de Otoya mirándolo como si tuviera rayos x en los ojos.

Tokiya nota que el rubor está empezando a cubrir sus mejillas pero aguanta como puede la mirada cínica de Ren apoyándose sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho comentando de forma fría:

- ¿De qué se trata?-

- Sabes que Otoya no tiene secretos para Hijirikawa ni para mí, y por lo visto, ha pasado la noche contigo en perfecta armonía...-Tokiya guarda silencio, pero Ren sabe que es cierto al ver que el rubor se acentúa en el rostro del chico añadiendo:

- Digamos que Otoya quedó más que satisfecho contigo... "Y yo quiero comprobar por mí mismo qué tal eres de bueno"-

Tokiya lo mira completamente asombrado. Ren se levanta comentando cínicamente:

- Otoya no tiene mucha experiencia y estoy seguro de que lo sabías... La cuestión es, cómo y qué serás capaz de hacer ante alguien que tenga mayor experiencia que tú...-

- ¡Sal de la habitación! ¡Podrás ser amigo de Otoya, pero mío desde luego que no¡ -Exclama Tokiya mirándolo enfadado. Lejos de sorprenderse, Ren sonríe comentando en un susurro:

- ¿Es que acaso te sientes ofendido de mi proposición? ¿O sólo te interesan los chicos poco experimentados como nuestro pequeño pelirrojo?- Tokiya se levanta de la mesa mirando a Ren con los puños apretados comentando:

- ¡Si realmente Otoya fuera tu amigo, jamás se te ocurriría tratarle como si fuera una basura! ¡Y no! ¡No me interesa tu proposición de 'macho experimentado'! ¡"Ya he conocido a alguien que podría darte lecciones por adelantado"! ¡Y ahora, sal de aquí, Jinguji! -Exclama de forma airada con ojos coléricos apretando los puños. Ren mira al chico un tanto sorprendido.

¿Alguien más experimentado? Piensa contemplando su mirada, antes de salir de la habitación, quedando con cierto resquemor mientras camina hacia su cuarto pensativo:

- ¿ Quién se ha creído que es para decirme 'macho experimentado'!? ¿¡Y quién demonios tiene más experiencia que yo!?- Masato lo ve entrar en el dormitorio y no puede evitar sonreír al ver su rostro crispado, antes de comentar mientras trabaja su caligrafía:

- 'Algo me dice que has sido rechazado...'-

- Cállate, Masato...-Gruñe Ren, dejándose caer sobre su cama mirando al techo pensativo antes de comentar:

- Por lo visto, hay alguien con mayor experiencia que nosotros que ha conseguido estar con Ichinose...-Masato mira al chico y pregunta:

- Comprendo... ¿Abandonarás tan fácilmente?-

- ¿¡Bromeas!?- Exclama Jinguji Ren, sentándose en la cama y mirando a su compañero de habitación sonriendo:

- Su rechazo ha hecho que tenga un mayor interés en su persona. Ahora sí que no voy a parar hasta salirme con la mía de hacerlo mío y 'domarlo' - Masato lo mira serio comentando:

- Ren...No me gusta cuando empleas ese lenguaje. Si te dejas llevar, podrías hacer daño a Ichinose...-

- Apuesto a que sería incluso capaz de soportar el dolor...- Murmura Ren, sonriendo de forma perversa. Masato se levanta y lo mira a los ojos diciéndole:

- 'En ese caso, me obligarás a estar presente para supervisar que nada escape a tu control en el caso de intentar hacer algo muy doloroso con Ichinose'- Ren lo mira parpadeando:

- ¿Estar presente?- Hijirikawa asiente comentando:

- Por muchas razones que conozco, no puedo ni debo dejarte solo, ya que siempre has tenido tendencia a dejarte llevar y perder el control...- Ren se cruza de brazos comentando:

- Y estando allí, participarías también de lo que yo haga con Ichinose, ¿No es cierto?

- Sólo en caso de que Ichinose lo esté pasando mal contigo...-

- De acuerdo...Tú logras hacer que se relajen...- Comenta Ren, sabiendo que tiempo atrás pasó lo mismo con Otoya cuando el chico los descubrió juntos en el bosque. Masato asiente mirándolo en silencio, y Ren vuelve a sonreir de forma cínica comentando:

- Muy bien, Hijirikawa... Lo pensaré…-


	6. Chapter 6

**¡CAZADO!**

Tras la discusión con Jinguji Ren, Tokiya no parece tener ninguna intención en acercarse a éste ni siquiera en la clase 'S', y aunque está firmemente dispuesto a olvidarse de Shinomiya Natsuki, hay momentos en los que el chico necesitaba alejarse de la academia para desahogar a gusto toda amargura que siente al ver que Natsuki no parece recordar nada de aquel fin de semana, prefiriendo más la compañía de Kurusu Syo.

Tokiya se adentra en el bosque próximo al exterior de la academia para caminar bajo la luna sin perder de vista la localización de la academia, y una vez allí, se deja caer apoyado en un tronco ó sentado en algún árbol caído para poder llorar a gusto lamentando toda su mala suerte y su frustración.

En una de esas noches en las que se ha alejado demasiado, Tokiya se deja caer apoyando la espalda en un árbol vistiendo sólo su chándal y tras doblar las piernas hasta abrazarse las rodillas con ambos brazos, baja la cabeza y estalla en sollozos en la quietud de la noche hasta que de pronto, la inquietante voz de Jinguji Ren, hace que éste deje de llorar de inmediato alzando la cabeza mirando sorprendido:

- ¿Te has perdido, 'corderito'? ¿Necesitas que te enseñe el camino para regresar junto a Otoya?- Tokiya se seca las mejillas levantándose al verlo acercarse.

No sabe que Hijirikawa Masato se ha quedado atrás, a escasos metros, medio escondido tras otro árbol para vigilar lo que haga su compañero. Ren se acerca al chico apoyando un brazo en el tronco donde Tokiya sigue apoyado mirándolo a los ojos:

- ¿Qué te pasa, 'Ichi'? ¿Te ha comido la lengua ese gato que he visto pasearse últimamente por el exterior? No pareces tan combativo como la última vez que hablamos...-

- Déjame en paz, Jinguji... No tengo ganas de aguantar tonterías... -Comenta en un murmullo el chico, haciendo ademán de marcharse y poner distancia, pero Ren es más rápido, y aferra al chico por un brazo sorprendiéndolo:

- ¿¡Qué haces!?- Exclama Tokiya mirándolo entre sorprendido y enfadado, antes de que Ren lo haga volverse sacándole de un tirón la chaqueta del chándal. Tokiya pierde el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al suelo, y se vuelve para mirar a Ren, viéndolo tirar la chaqueta

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?- Exclama Tokiya, notando algo en la mirada de éste que le hace ponerse a la defensiva. Ren se le echa encima forcejeando con él, y se le sienta sobre los muslos moviendo su mano derecha al cordón del pantalón de Tokiya

- ¡ Quítame las manos de encima!- Ruge Tokiya sacudiéndole un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Masato se lleva una mano a la boca mirando la escena con ojos como platos mientras Ren, sujeta las muñecas de Tokiya con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha, da un soberbio tirón al cordón del pantalón del chico sacándoselo del pantalón antes de subirle la camiseta

- ¡ Suéltame idiota! ¿¡Quién te has creído que soy!?- Grita Tokiya viéndose despojado de la camiseta.

Ambos chicos ruedan y luchan sobre un claro cubierto de hierba entre gritos y jadeos. Ren sujeta las muñecas de Tokiya a la espalda con el cordón del pantalón de chándal, y se retira unos pasos para contemplar al chico que lo mira lleno de rabia entre jadeos

- 'Fascinante...Salvaje, valiente pero por encima de todo, fascinante...'-Murmura sonriendo tras limpiarse la sangre del labio que Tokiya le ha partido con su puñetazo. Lejos de acobardarse, Tokiya lo mira lleno de ira gritando furiosamente:

- ¡ Suéltame y déjame volver al pabellón!-

- Todo a su tiempo, 'Ichi'...-

Sonríe Ren empujando al chico dejándolo tendido sobre el estómago, para sacarle las zapatillas deportivas y los calcetines, antes de empezar a tirarle del pantalón. Es entonces cuando la voz de Tokiya se llena de miedo gritando:

- ¡ Deja que me vaya, animal!-

- ¡Ésta sí que es buena! ¡Yo no soy quien se comporta como un animal verdaderamente!-Sonríe Ren, viendo al chico en el suelo llevando unos bóxers mirándolo entre enfadado y un poco temeroso.

La mano de Ren se mueve acariciando la espalda del chico que lo mira apoyado sobre el lado derecho, jadeando exclamando en un gemido nervioso:

- ¡Ya te has divertido bastante, Jinguji! ¡Deja que me vaya!-

- Ni siquiera he empezado a divertirme contigo, 'Ichi'...-Murmura Ren de forma sensual, mientras acaricia ahora la cadera y el muslo de Tokiya añadiendo:

- Si como bien has dicho ya conociste a alguien con mayor experiencia, no creo que estar un rato conmigo pueda aburrirte en exceso, ¿No es así?- Tokiya lo mira totalmente asombrado murmurando:

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?- La sonrisa de Ren se amplía cuando comenta antes de buscar su boca:

- "Voy a divertirme domando ese endiablado carácter que tienes..."-Tokiya abre los ojos desmesuradamente enrojeciendo cuando Ren empieza a besarlo, emitiendo un gemido al sentir la lengua del chico contra la suya.

Con rapidez, Ren da un tirón y le quita los bóxers dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante él. Tokiya no puede protestar al tener la boca ocupada, gimiendo cuando las manos de éste exploran su pecho pellizcando los duros pezones, antes de acariciar su miembro

- ¡Ya basta, Jinguji...! ¡Déjame... Ah...! ¡Ah...! ¡No sigas... Para...Por favor...!- Gime Tokiya logrando liberar su boca entre jadeos con las mejillas rojas ante las caricias de Ren, quien mira su cuerpo sonriendo susurrando:

- Tengo que reconocerlo, 'Ichi'... Esa persona hizo contigo un trabajo admirable pues con sólo tocarte un poco, ya eres puro caramelo blando...-Tokiya mira a Ren con ojos acuosos sintiendo vergüenza ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero pasa de la vergüenza al asombro cuando Ren le da la vuelta dejándolo de rodillas y obligándole a bajar el pecho

- ¡No, por favor... Basta...!- Exclama recordando que así fue como Shinomiya logró entrar en él en su apartamento. Ren acaricia la desnuda y sudorosa espalda del chico susurrando antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca:

- ¡Ssssshhhh...! 'No te dolerá...'- Tokiya se niega a permanecer quieto y levanta su pecho, y Masato decide salir de su escondite acercándose a ellos. Tokiya ve a Masato y exclama mientras Ren vuelve a obligarle a bajar su pecho contra la hierba, antes de introducir un primer dedo en su interior arrancándole un gemido:

- ¡Hijirikawa, ayúdame...! ¡Aahh...Me estás haciendo...Daño...!-

- Tranquilo, Ichinose... Jinguji no te hará daño estando yo aquí...-

- Masato tiene toda la razón, 'Ichi'...- Sonríe Ren, moviendo su dedo escuchando los jadeos nerviosos del chico. Pronto, Tokiya cierra los ojos con las mejillas encendidas estremeciéndose al sentir un segundo dedo dejando caer las lágrimas gimiendo débilmente:

- ¡Por favor... Más despacio...!- Hijirikawa mira a Ren mientras masajea la húmeda nuca de Tokiya intentando calmarlo. Ren advierte que el cuerpo del chico está traicionándole al ver que su miembro se endurece y alza mientras continúa explorando su interior sudando copiosamente, y Masa, al acariciar su pecho desnudo, nota los latidos de su corazón susurrando:

- Ren...Despacio, está muy nervioso...-

- Es todo pasión y calor...'Creo que siento celos de la persona que ha despertado su cuerpo'...-Susurra Ren, sacando sus dedos del interior del chico dándole la vuelta y dejándolo sentado frente a ambos.

Tokiya los mira alternativamente con las mejillas ardiendo entre jadeos, sopesando el escándalo en el que se vería implicado si de repente pudiera escapar y correr a la academia completamente desnudo y con las manos atadas, pero no cree que pudiera conseguirlo sin que Jinguji se le echara encima tal vez haciéndole algo muchísimo peor. Ante el asombro de Tokiya, Ren empieza a sacarse la ropa junto a Masato mientras éste comenta:

- No puedes volver en ese estado de sobreexcitación, Ichinose...-

- ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Le pedí que me dejase en paz...!- Protesta indignado Tokiya antes de decir en un nervioso gemido:

- ¿¡Los dos...!? ¿¡Pretendéis que lo haga con los dos!? ¡Yo nunca...!- Ren se agacha junto al temeroso Tokiya susurrando mientras le sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza con su brazo izquierdo diciendo de forma sensual:

- 'Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, 'Ichi'...-

- ¡No!- Masato se coloca al otro lado del chico sujetándole con la mano derecha diciendo antes de capturar su boca besándolo:

- No te haremos daño, Ichinose... No luches o te dolerá realmente...-Los gemidos de protesta de Tokiya pronto son sustituidos por gemidos de placer cuando Masato, utiliza su mano libre para masturbar al chico.

Sonriendo, Ren utiliza la suya para volver a explorar su interior, y pronto, los dos contemplan con total sorpresa cómo las caderas de Tokiya empiezan a moverse de forma sensual bajo los movimientos de ambos chicos mientras éste se deja arrastrar por la pasión del momento. Masa libera la boca de Tokiya y éste jadea con ojos cerrados mientras Ren lo mira susurrando sorprendido:

- ¡Nunca había visto algo así!-

- Créeme si te digo que yo tampoco... ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final con él?- Ren asiente, y Masa deja que se haga cargo del chico dejándolo de rodillas con el pecho bajo para hacerle subir bien el trasero antes de entrar en él acoplándose a sus caderas.

Tokiya apretó los dientes gimiendo con los ojos cerrados empezando a moverse a su ritmo, mientras Masato mira la escena como un 'voyeur' veterano. Las embestidas de Ren son tan rápidas que Tokiya gime dolorido dejando caer nuevas lágrimas entre jadeos, y cuando éste está a punto de irse prefiere no hacerlo saliendo del interior del chico viniéndose fuera con un gemido.

Masato sonríe antes de desatar las manos del dolorido Tokiya, colocándolo de espaldas y el chico se queda mirando a la luna, antes de sentir que la boca de Masato Hijirikawa se apodera de su duro miembro empezando a lamerlo para practicarle una felación. Tokiya intenta moverse con sorpresa para apartarlo pero Jinguji le sujeta comentando burlón:

- ¿Vas a conformarte con tan poco, Hijirikawa?- Sonríe Ren mientras el chico se rinde. Los gemidos de Tokiya vuelven a ser altos y rítmicos, y solo al cabo de unos minutos, el chico no puede más y se va dentro de la boca de Masato de forma explosiva pillándolo por sorpresa antes de perder el sentido quedando allí tirado en la hierba como un muñeco roto

- Ren, Ichinose necesita mayor preparación para poder soportar a dos hombres. Estaba aterrado cuando tú andabas jugando con él...-Comenta Masato vistiéndose añadiendo:

- Le llevará tiempo, pero no debemos forzarlo más allá de este nivel...-

- ¿Quieres saber una cosa? 'No he conseguido domarlo de verdad...Era su cuerpo quien estaba rendido a mis caricias, pero su mente estaba en otra parte...'- Masato sonríe asintiendo antes de verse sorprendido por Ren en un abrazo besando al chico antes de murmurar:

- Volvamos a la habitación...-

- Ren, no podemos dejar a Ichinose en este estado... Debemos llevarlo de vuelta al pabellón...-Murmura Masato, mientras Ren tironea de su mano diciendo:

- Es un chico fuerte, Hijirikawa...'Sabrá encontrar el camino de vuelta sólo...'-

- ¡Ren...!- Exclama el chico, viéndose llevado por Jinguji casi a rastras... Una hora más tarde, Tokiya abre los ojos para encontrarse cansado, sucio y muerto de frio en pleno bosque.

Dolorido en su cuerpo y en su orgullo, se viste lentamente y camina dando tumbos hacia la academia sintiéndose morir por dentro... Empieza a llover de forma copiosa, y el chico sale de la academia caminando como un zombi por las calles solitarias. Al cruzar la carretera, el faro de una motocicleta lo deslumbra y tras un brusco frenazo, una voz agresiva grita ignorando su estado de shock:

- ¡ MALDITO SEAS! ¿¡ES QUE QUIÉRES MORIR!?- Paralizado y empapado de pies a cabeza, Tokiya no ve cómo la figura que ha estado a punto de atropellarlo se quita el casco exclamando con sorpresa al ver su aspecto tan sucio y desalentador:

- ¿¡Ichinose!?- Shinomiya Satsuki, contempla cómo el chándal del chico está sucio de tierra, hierba y hojas secas.

El chico lleva la chaqueta a medio poner. La camiseta está también sucia y por si fuera poco, está sujetándose el pantalón del chándal porque sin el cordón, se le caería al suelo. Mojado, despeinado y sucio de pies a cabeza, los ojos de Tokiya han perdido brillo y parecen sin vida cuando lo mira sin verle siquiera, y Satsuki distingue perfectamente un surco de lágrimas secas en las sucias mejillas del chico, antes de que sus labios se abran intentando decir algo entre temblores bajo la lluvia.

Finalmente Tokiya no puede más, y vuelve a perder el conocimiento cayendo bajo la lluvia sobre el húmedo asfalto. Shinomiya Satsuki, baja de la moto totalmente sorprendido para levantar al chico por los hombros exclamando:

- ¡ ICHINOSE! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? ¡ CONTESTA!- Al no haber respuesta, Satsuki opta por coger al chico en brazos llevándolo a su moto, y tras montarse con él, se pone el casco y se aleja hacia su apartamento bajo la lluvia...


	7. Chapter 7

SÉPTIMA PARTE - UN NIÑO PERDIDO

La moto de Satsuki volaba sobre el pavimento mojado en dirección al apartamento bajo la noche lluviosa. Los ojos verdes del motociclista, no perdían detalle tanto del recorrido que estaba haciendo como del muchacho sucio, pálido y fatigado que llevaba con gran cuidado mientras pensaba con angustia: 

- "¡Resiste, Ichinose... Pronto estarás bien!"-Tan pronto como entró en el garaje y apagó el motor, Satsuki se sacó el casco y bajó de la moto con

Tokiya en brazos. El cuerpo del muchacho no parecía pesado a pesar del ancho de los hombros y la espalda. Cuando Satsuki pasó por la cocina hacia el cuarto de baño, Tokiya emitió un gemido de dolor muy débil, y dos lágrimas rodaron por las sucias mejillas.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el corazón del agresivo Shinomiya Satsuki se encogiera, y tras depositar el cuerpo del chico sobre una zona que podía utilizarse como mesa y cama improvisada, procedió a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y jabón, antes de sacarle las ropas sucias. El rostro de Satsuki se contrajo en una máscara de odio al ver aquellos arañazos en el cuerpo de Tokiya, mezclados con sudor, tierra, hojas muertas y restos de hierba.

Reconoció la marca de las ligaduras en las muñecas del chico, y estuvo a punto de gritar de pura rabia al presentir lo que habían hecho con él, mientras temblaba de rabia:

- ¡Malditos...! ¡Malditos sean...! -Con suave firmeza, Satsuki volvió a coger a Tokiya en brazos para sumergirlo en la bañera dejándole con la cabeza fuera, y procedió a darle un buen baño caliente acariciando con suavidad sus músculos doloridos y todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Tokiya no reaccionaba. Era como bañar a un muñeco desprovisto de vida. Satsuki se empleó a fondo con Tokiya. Después del baño, envolvió el desnudo cuerpo del joven con un toallón caliente llevándolo a su habitación. Satsuki secó suavemente al chico para después, curarle cualquier herida que éste pudiera tener. Le puso unos bóxers limpios y una chaqueta de piyama, y lo cubrió bien con las mantas antes de prepararle un té caliente en el que disolvió algo para la fiebre.

Dio el té al chico y lo dejó dormir para regresar a limpiar el baño y recoger todo. Satsuki no quiso lavar las ropas sucias del chico. Podía oler algo diferente en ellas, y aquello le encolerizaba de tal forma que arrojó todas las ropas del chico a la basura, antes de regresar a la habitación para tenderse junto a él. Tokiya gimió de nuevo, y esta vez Satsuki lo abrazó susurrando:

- Duerme... Ahora estás a salvo...-Durante toda la noche Tokiya anduvo sufriendo pesadillas donde Jinguji Ren no dejaba de torturarle de múltiples maneras.

Pedía ayuda a gritos a Hijirikawa Masato al borde de las lágrimas, y éste le daba la espalda. Naturalmente, todo era provocado por la fiebre que tenía. Satsuki no dejó de refrescar su frente aplicándole paños mojados y dándole de beber sorbos de agua hasta lograr que la fiebre se fuera. A partir de ahí, Tokiya durmió profundamente abrazado de Shinomiya Satsuki, siendo vigilado en su sueño por éste hasta el amanecer.

Tokiya seguía durmiendo profundamente cuando Satsuki despertó, y tras salir de la cama y lavarse, se hizo el desayuno y volvió a entrar al dormitorio para comprobar si el chico seguía teniendo fiebre. Tocó su frente suavemente murmurando con rostro serio:

- Está fresco...-Tokiya emitió un largo y profundo suspiro antes de quedar colocado del lado derecho medio destapándose.

Satsuki lo arropó de nuevo, y salió del apartamento para regresar a la academia. Cuando Tokiya abrió los ojos, reconoció el techo de aquel cuarto y se sentó de golpe en la cama mirando asombrado y dolorido a su alrededor, antes de dejar la cama despacio, acercándose a la cocina susurrando:

- ¿Shinomiya san...?-El silencio en la casa le hizo saber que estaba sólo. Tokiya encontró una nota escrita en la mesa de la cocina tras mirar por el reloj que ya era mediodía.

"QUIERO QUE DESCANSES. NO TE PREOCUPES POR LA ACADEMIA. VOLVERÉ EN CUANTO PUEDA. LA CASA ESTÁ A TU ENTERA DISPOSICIÓN"

- ¿Descansar? Imposible...-Murmuró, caminando descalzo por la cocina llevando la ropa de Shinomiya.

Su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento ya que no había cenado la noche anterior, y decidió prepararse algo ligero, antes de lavarse un poco regresando a la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y enrojeció al notar por la fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo que Shinomiya le había dado un baño mientras él andaba sin sentido. Después del desayuno lavó y recogió todo, antes de regresar a la cama donde se acostó con un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Satsuki regresó por la tarde, y Tokiya abrió los ojos parpadeando al escuchar el motor de la moto al entrar por el garaje, por lo que dejó la cama nuevamente y salió al salón descalzo. Satsuki apareció en la cocina llevando unas bolsas de compra. Miró a Tokiya desde los pies hasta el cabello haciéndolo enrojecer, antes de dejar las bolsas caminando hacia él diciendo siempre en tono serio:

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has comido algo? ¿Te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre?-

- Estoy mejor... Comí a mediodía y... No tengo fiebre...Quizás me subió un poco antes...-Murmuró Tokiya añadiendo:

- ¿Dónde me encontraste?-

- En plena carretera. Ibas caminando como un zombi bajo la lluvia y estuve a punto de atropellarte. No me reconociste y caíste al suelo sin sentido... Estabas en shock...-Satsuki endureció el tono de su voz mirando al chico de forma terrible preguntando:

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Sé reconocer los arañazos y las heridas que tienes! ¡Y también reconocí ese maldito hedor en tus sucias ropas, y en tu cuerpo! ¡Ni me molesté en lavarlas! ¡Las arrojé a la basura, y ojalá pudiera arrojar allí también a los miserables que hicieron eso contigo!- Tokiya se encogió mirando aquel rostro colérico. Satsuki aferró los hombros del chico gritando al verlo bajar la mirada y la cabeza:

- ¡ Quiero los nombres de esos bastardos, Ichinose! ¡ No los defiendas! ¡ Son unos cobardes! ¡ TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS LOS NOMBRES DE ESOS CABRONES!-Tokiya negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de cubrirse la cara con ambas manos temblando nerviosamente. Satsuki lo miró sorprendido antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo en un abrazo susurrando:

- Lo siento...-Tokiya lo miró completamente asombrado: ¿¡Shinomiya mostraba interés en él!? . Satsuki lo cogió en brazos nuevamente llevándolo a la cama diciendo mientras lo acostaba:

- Tienes que descansar un poco más... Iré a preparar la cena...-Dijo arropándolo de nuevo y retirándose de la habitación.

Tokiya estaba muy confundido. Volvía a sentir ilusión por el amor de Shinomiya, pero si volvía a verlo con Kurusu Syo, su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo. Satsuki se volvió al verlo aparecer descalzo en la cocina:

- ¡Vuelve a la cama, Ichinose! ¡No estás aún en condiciones de estar en pié!-

- ¡Dime a qué estás jugando conmigo, Shinomiya!-Exclamó Tokiya de golpe apoyándose contra una silla añadiendo con los ojos coléricos:

- ¡La primera vez que estuve aquí, no demostraste ser amable conmigo! ¡Hiciste lo que te dio la gana, y luego me diste la patada para estar con Kurusu san!-

- ¿Kurusu?- Preguntó Satsuki sorprendido

- ¡Kurusu Syo! ¡De la clase 'S'! ¡A mí me ignorabas cruelmente pisoteando mis sentimientos por estar con él! ¡Me trataste como una basura! ¡Como si yo no te importase lo más mínimo! -

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?- Exclamó Satsuki quedándose rígido al ver caer las lágrimas por la cara de Tokiya mientras éste gemía ahogadamente entre sollozos:

- ¡ RECONÓCELO... TE HAS REIDO DE MÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO, CABRÓN INSENSIBLE...!-

- ¡Ichinose...! - Tokiya intentó apartarse las lágrimas de la cara balbuceando mientras retrocedía a ciegas:

- ¡Sólo por lo que me ha pasado te he vuelto a importar...! ¡Pero en cuanto esté bien de nuevo, volverás a apartarme a un lado para correr con Kurusu... Y...No es justo, joder...! ¡Yo... Yo...'Me marcho de aquí ahora mismo'...!- Tokiya hizo ademán de irse a la habitación cuando Satsuki rugió saliendo tras él:

- ¡ VUELVE AQUÍ, TOKIYA!-

- ¡No! ¡Prefiero apartarme yo a que me des la patada de nuevo... Aún me queda un poco de dignidad...!- Contestó el chico sin dejar de soltar lágrimas. Satsuki, serio, atrapó al chico por la cintura levantándolo del suelo cayendo junto a él sobre la cama y dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Tokiya intentó arquear la espalda para que le soltara y al no poder liberarse, empezó a darle puñetazos gritando entre lágrimas:

- ¡Déjame marchar! ¡Suelta !-Satsuki sujetó los brazos del chico por encima de su cabeza viéndolo mirarle con rabia y dolor entre jadeos y sollozos, advirtiendo el brillo húmedo de aquellos ojos susurrando seria y gravemente:

- "Aún eres mucho más bello cuando estás enfadado y herido, Ichinose..."- Tokiya lo miró sorprendido y Satsuki besó los labios del chico de forma tierna. Tokiya parpadeó quedándose quieto hasta que Satsuki soltó sus manos, y entonces, muy despacio, Tokiya cerró los ojos entregándose al beso abrazándose de Satsuki acariciando su espalda. Satsuki se separó del chico para secar sus húmedas mejillas murmurando:

- No me gusta que corras riesgos innecesarios...'Ni siquiera conmigo'-Tokiya tragó saliva mirándolo mientras Satsuki añadía mirándolo serio:

- No soy un amante fácil de comprender, Ichinose... Como tú mismo me has dicho, soy un cabrón insensible y mucho más; soy agresivo y cruel...-Tokiya no quiso seguir escuchando: Buscó los labios de Shinomiya y lo besó rodeando el cuello de éste con ambos brazos para luego, mirarlo con las mejillas rojas susurrando:

- No me importa...-Satsuki sonrió, moviendo sus manos para desabrochar la chaqueta del piyama del chico. Tokiya aguantó que éste le descubriera el pecho buscando sus pezones lamiéndolos y endureciéndolos escuchando sus suaves gemidos, y tras besar sus labios lo hizo sentarse para deslizar la chaqueta por los hombros y brazos de éste quitándosela, mientras besaba su cuello tras lamer su lóbulo derecho haciéndole sufrir un escalofrió susurrando:

- Shinomiya...- Satsuki volvió a tenderlo suavemente bajando ahora por el vientre del chico besándolo de forma suave. Pronto, ambos estaban desnudos acariciándose y besándose mirándose a los ojos

- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, Ichinose... Aún estarás dolorido y débil...

- Quiero hacerlo...'Quiero volver a sentir tu olor en mi piel, Shinomiya...'-Murmuró Tokiya mirándolo a los ojos. Satsuki dudó un momento cuando Tokiya se dio la vuelta invitándolo a entrar en él, con rostro avergonzado un poco nervioso, y tras besar y lamer su columna, besó la nuca del chico antes de humedecer sus dedos. Tokiya no pudo evitar tensarse al recordar que Jinguji Ren había hecho lo mismo, pero esta vez, Satsuki no quiso ir demasiado rudo con él, y pronto el cuerpo del chico se relajó entre gemidos y jadeos, mientras él iba explorando su interior

- ¿ Te duele ?-Murmuró Satsuki escuchando sus gemidos.

Tokiya movió negativamente la cabeza sudorosa, y gimió más sensual agachando el pecho y alzando más las caderas. Satsuki retiró los dedos y entró en él sujetándole de forma suave pero firme, acariciando y pellizcando sus duros pezones antes de empezar a masturbar su miembro. Satsuki controló su agresividad en aquel momento y Tokiya se sintió lleno de paz entre jadeos.

Los dos se dejaron llevar y comenzaron a moverse de forma rítmica alcanzando juntos el clímax al unísono. Fue como verse sumergidos por una ola de energía desbordante. Satsuki notó que Tokiya se iba y él se fue junto a él con otro gemido de total entrega, antes de salir del chico dándole la vuelta y abrazándolo de forma protectora y posesiva entre jadeos. Tokiya lloró de placer esta vez, y buscó una vez más los labios de Shinomiya besándolo tiernamente antes de suspirar quedando dormido junto a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Permanecieron así durante unas horas, antes de volver a despertar mirándose a los ojos. Tokiya se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Shinomiya cerrando los ojos con un suave suspiro, y Satsuki acarició su espalda desnuda antes de murmurar con rostro serio:

- Mañana volverás a la academia... ¿Sabrás manejar la situación?-Tokiya lo miró asintiendo despacio, y Satsuki abandonó la cama arropándolo con gran cuidado diciendo mientras se anudaba el albornoz:

- Ten mucho cuidado, Ichinose... Si vuelven a hacerte daño, te juro que rodarán cabezas en esa academia- Tokiya murmuró diciendo mientras se sentaba:

- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo...-Satsuki acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Tokiya acariciando su mejilla, y el chico le sujetó la mano con las suyas besándola, antes de verle marchar a la cocina para hacer la cena...


	8. Chapter 8

OCTAVA PARTE - REGRESO A LA ACADEMIA SAOTOME

- ¡Tokiya...!-Exclamó el pelirrojo Otoya al día siguiente, al verlo aparecer en la habitación compartida vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camisa de Shinomiya que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones. Tokiya sonrió, antes de verse sorprendido por el abrazo de oso del pelirrojo quien exclamó con ojos húmedos:

- ¡Tokiya, me asustaste mucho! Supe que tuviste un problema con Jinguji Ren, y cuando no regresaste al pabellón me preocupé bastante... ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien?-

- Estoy bien, Otoya...Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo de la academia para poder descansar...

- ¿Ren te hizo mucho daño?-Murmuró Otoya con rostro serio. Tokiya se sentó frente a su escritorio comentando:

- En realidad, fallé estrepitosamente porque no estuve a la altura...-

- ¡No es posible !-Exclamó el pelirrojo, pasándole los apuntes diciendo:

- No ha sido eso lo que Hijirikawa me comentó: Me dijo que les sorprendiste mucho...-Tokiya empezó a trabajar comentando un tanto avergonzado sin mirarlo:

- En realidad, no hice nada con Hijirikawa, Otoya...No estaba preparado...-Ittoki se sienta sobre la cama abrazándose las rodillas susurrando serio:

- Yo no estaba tampoco a la altura, Tokiya... De hecho, cada vez que estaba con ellos no podía parar de llorar y era incapaz de quitarme mis propias ropas delante de ellos...Me quedaba paralizado...-Tokiya miró al chico sonriendo antes de comentar acariciándole los cabellos rojizos:

- Eso ya pasó, Otoya...-

- Pero tengo miedo de que ahora vayan a por tú...Sobre todo Jinguji...-Murmuró Ittoki, mirándolo a los ojos añadiendo:

- No quiero que pases por lo que yo pasé...-Tokiya sonrió dejando la silla y arrodillándose frente al chico, antes de abrazarlo susurrando:

- Quédate tranquilo, esta vez todo irá bien...-Jinguji Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver aparecer a Tokiya en la clase 'S'. El joven atendió las clases e incluso presentó al profesor los trabajos terminados confirmando que estaba al día, antes de dar por terminada la clase regresando a la habitación compartida.

Allí encontró a Otoya hablando con Hijirikawa Masato, quien lo vio entrar sonriendo:

- Otoya me dijo que regresaste muy temprano para volver a estudiar... Celebro que estés bien-Tokiya sonrió débilmente sentándose en el escritorio comentando:

- Gracias... Creo que Jinguji pensaba que no volvería a la academia. Lo he visto en clase...-Masato rió suavemente diciendo:

- Su cara debió ser toda una sorpresa entonces al verte...-

- Eso creo...-Murmuró Tokiya trabajando los ejercicios para adelantar la tarea, cuando Jinguji Ren abrió de golpe la puerta entrando y mirando al chico diciendo con una sonrisa:

- ¿ El 'Hijo Pródigo' ha vuelto al hogar ? No tuve suerte de decirte nada en la clase... ¿Cómo te sientes 'Ichi'?-

- Bien, gracias...-Murmuró Tokiya sin interrumpir su tarea y sin mirarle. La sonrisa se acentuó en la cara de Ren mientras preguntaba:

- ¿'Serías capaz de volver a repetir la experiencia del bosque'? Recuerda que Hijirikawa no pudo hacer contigo poco menos que nada...Una simple felación sabe a poco realmente teniendo un cuerpo tan joven y palpitante como el que tienes...-

- ¡Ren!- Exclamó Masato un tanto escandalizado. Tokiya alzó los ojos en la dirección de Jinguji comentando:

- No volveré al bosque...-

- ¿Quieres un sitio más cómodo entonces? ¿Quizás mi cama?-Preguntó Ren, mirando al chico a los ojos viendo que éste no le rehuía la mirada. Ren sonrió murmurando:

- De nuevo esa mirada altiva, fría y orgullosa...'Qué lástima que no fui el primero en tomarte...'-

- Tokiya...-

Murmuró Otoya serio, y Masato intervino empujando a Ren hacia la puerta comentando:

- ¡Deja a Ichinose tranquilo!-

- ¡Pero, Masato...!-

- ¡Disculpad! ¡Ren tiene cosas que hacer!- Exclamó Masato, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dejando a los chicos solos. Otoya entonces, se acercó a Tokiya rodeándole los hombros en un abrazo y lo miró sorprendido diciendo:

- ¡Tokiya... Estás temblando...!- Tokiya suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho del pelirrojo diciendo en un murmullo:

- Creo que no estaba preparado para ver a Jinguji Ren... Pero pude enfrentarlo una vez más...-

- ¿Serás capaz de volver a repetir la experiencia?- Preguntó Otoya con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Y por primera vez, Tokiya pensó en Shinomiya susurrando un poco temeroso:

- No lo sé realmente, Otoya...No lo sé...-Por la tarde, Tokiya andaba por la biblioteca. El sitio estaba muy solitario y tenebroso, y él ya andaba de los nervios, sabedor de que Jinguji andaba al acecho fuera de la sala. Guardó los últimos libros y se disponía a doblar una esquina, cuando tropezó contra alguien cayendo al suelo con un gemido

- ¡Oh... Vaya! ¡Cuánto lo siento, déjame ayudarte!- Sorprendido, Tokiya parpadeó encontrándose con Shinomiya Natsuki, quien le ayudó a levantarse diciendo con una sonrisa:

- ¡Eres Ichinose Tokiya! ¿Verdad? ¡'El hermano gemelo de 'HAYATO' sama'! ¡Cielos, te pareces a él como dos gotas de agua!- Tokiya lo miró confusamente murmurando:

- Somos diferentes, Shinomiya...

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues veo muy pocas diferencias... Ah, espera! ¡Quizá no pueda ver esas diferencias por la mala iluminación y mis gafas! ¡Voy a limpiarlas un momento!-Natsuki cogió las gafas limpiándolas, pero luego las dejó en una de las mesas para mirar a Tokiya a los ojos.

Tokiya reconoció la dura mirada de Shinomiya, antes de verse llevado a la oscura esquina de la biblioteca por éste en un abrazo que él correspondió, rodeando el cuello de Shinomiya con los brazos, dejando que Shinomiya buscara sus labios en un beso tierno antes de preguntar gravemente:

- ¿ Todo va bien ? Murmuró Satsuki acariciando su espalda. Tokiya asintió con ojos brillantes mirándolo antes de apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Shinomiya cerrando los ojos emitiendo un suspiro:

- Estaba muy nervioso cuando llegué... Pero ahora sé que puedo manejar la situación...-Satsuki asintió, antes de subirle la camiseta acariciándole los pezones. Tokiya lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo y Satsuki sonrió cínicamente, antes de bajarle la camisa robándole otro beso susurrando:

- Vuelve a la habitación antes de que me deje llevar y pierda el control, Ichinose...-Tokiya sonrió asintiendo y abandonó la biblioteca sin saber que alguien, en las sombras, había visto la escena y permanecía con ojos espantados en silencio: Kurusu Syo...


End file.
